Sisterly Bonds
by Stahlvoud
Summary: The story of Muggleborn twin girls discovering the Wizarding World while Europe plunges into World War Two. (Please see the first chapter for a complete summary, I can't post it fully here.)
1. Summary

**Please note that English isn't my native language, and that it is my first story. I've done a lot of one shots, but never a fully-fledged story like that.**  
**The uploading rate will be very sporadic, if not scarce, and I'm open to criticism.**

* * *

May 1928.

As Europe is plunged into economic and political dismay never seen before, the island of Guernsey, not far from Normandy, gives birth to twin sisters, Lucille and Emilie Garnier. As they grow up, they discover themselves talents others will consider with wariness. However, the world they live in is about to face a greater danger than bullying.

1939\. The Old World is set aflame by ideologies and war, yet an odd man presents himself to the family and proposes his aid: he knows of a school, in Scotland, that will shield them from the war and tame their gift, and that without spending a single penny. That school, of course, is Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where they will make friends and enemies because of their Muggle blood, as a year before an odd orphan child of great ambitions has made his way.

**[Rated MA for theme, politics, gore and language. AU with Death Eaters allying to Nazi Germany, WW2 doesn't end in 1945. Grindelwald isn't defeated by Dumbledore. ****DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU DON'T MIND THE TOPIC****. It is purposefully made to be twisted.  
I can understand that mixing the world of Rowling's universe and the horrors of the Second World War is nowhere near a nice thing, but you were warned.** **_Some historical events are bound to change and _****_not_****_ for the best._****]**


	2. Chapter One: Ocean Breeze

**Please note that English isn't my native language, and that it is my first story. I've done a lot of one shots, but never a fully-fledged story like that.**  
**The uploading rate will be very sporadic, if not scarce, and I'm open to criticism.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ocean breeze**

Outside the window, far beyond the picket fences and the likes, you could see the ocean roaring and charging waves after waves upon the shore. Relentless, unstoppable, the sea itself crushed the sand beneath to try and desperately stomp the houses of Guernsey that barely held against the wind.

But it wasn't Jean's main concern. His wife, his everything, was giving birth. The storm could wait, but not her. He was trembling, grabbing every kind of rags and sheets he could find with a sweaty grasp, hardly breathing and drawing surprised gasps every time she roared with pain and expectation.

The Garnier household was finally growing.

He was a doctor, God damn it! He had to do something, yet the sight of Milicent laying on the couch, her gown bloodied contrasting with her ghastly skin lit up by the feeble candles that were getting extinguished one by one by the wax it had shed, was paralysing him.

Hours after hours, she howled in unending waves as to mimic the clouded horizon, as labour insidiously grasped every little drops of hope she had of giving birth, she was paling more than humanly possible, but she never gave up.

She never gave up, planting her greyish green eyes into her husband's deep blue ones, and pushed always more, on the brink of total exhaustion but carried on by her motherly strength.

The one that could develop so much energy she could have pushed a carriage away on her own. The one that could breach through a mountain itself, the one that-…

Something was crying. A little baby, bruised yet full of life, was in her husband's hands, before he hastily laid it down on a rag and pulled a second baby from between her legs.

Shaking with apprehension, cold yet burning, sweaty and exhausted, she still managed to draw a weak smile and push the two newborns against her chest, crying. No more suffering, just tears of pure joy.

"They…" She looked at Jean, as exhausted as she was, his gaze trailing off and lips shaking as if words themselves were too tired to drop off his mouth. "W-we have daughters, Milicent. Two magnificent, healthy daughters."

"What will be their names?" she murmured, eyeing the crying new-borns slowly calming down. Raising her head slightly above the couch, the storm was still raging outside, barely muted despite the closed windows, and she knew the two were going to be troubles later on.

He let out a sigh, and after a brief moment of reflection, he whispered the names. The candlelight were illuminating his eyes, filled with determination and hope, a growing smile on his lips.

"Lucille and Emilie."


	3. Chapter Two: Hydra

**Please note that English isn't my native language, and that it is my first story. I've done a lot of one shots, but never a fully-fledged story like that. The uploading rate will be very sporadic, if not scarce, and I'm open to criticism.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hydra**

The two children grew up. Their mother was right, they were troubles. Like the legend of the hydra, if you took care of one head, the second would still bite, and eventually it would regrow fiercer than ever. Emilie was slightly taller than Lucille, but both were identical twins and often confused their own parents as much as their entourage.

Slender, pale and skinny, the two chestnut-haired girls had two big green-grey eyes like their mother, hidden between streaks of blonde hair that always grew out of their wild mane they barely could hold in braids while they were running around.

Saint-Peter-Port was not that much of a big city, but they didn't care. They pretended to be queens of the little island, and wouldn't hesitate to prove it at school and often picked up in arguments with the other kids, as it was always the Blondes Devils against the rest, and they heavily depended on each other despite showing great differences in their personalities. Oddly enough, they always seemed to win in unexplained circumstances. They often ran away from bullies who considered them freaks, but every single time they came at an angle, they just vanished into thin air and they never could understand "how did they do that", until they came back in class just to grin and wave at the boys who stared in disbelief.

So their parents decided to calm their wild tempers and show them the world. It was much, much bigger than their tiny island, and thought it would just break the illusion so they could settle down.

It was a cold but sunny morning of August, 1937. The radios were buzzing in every cafés of Saint-Malo. Brittany was, just like the rest of France, very concerned by the events that were unfolding in Europe. There were many changes in the political climate, but the Garnier's couldn't care less. Nothing would make this day bad, and they had planned on visiting the town that they could sometimes see over the horizon when Guernsey wasn't plunged in sea fog.

Of course, it never occurred to the two kids, in dresses and sandals, that visiting a brand new place full of people and streets they didn't know, potentially meant danger. Actually, they might have worn plain clothes physically, but in their minds they were adventurers looking for a plane like they had heard on the radio, so they could become aviators and visit the entire world. But who said adventure said troubles.

"Lucille, look!" The blond girl was grinning and revealing all her teeth. She was only seven but her eyes shone with passion and curiosity. Pointing at a library across the street, it held in its vitrine a photo album of various aviators and different feats they had achieved. "Do you think they have Saint-Exupéry in it?"

Without their parents having the time to turn around, they ran across the street but there was something else coming their direction, something they had never, ever seen. A car.

This great feat of machinery, built out of steel, leather and pure genius, was about to run them over. The two sisters shrieked in terror, hugging each other tight and closing their eyes in expectation of the pain to come.

But there was no pain.

They held their eyes tight shut for a couple seconds more. Why didn't it hurt?

Emilie slowly opened an eye, and then another, followed by her sister.

They were in a room, surrounded by bookshelves, and the cashier they had seen through the vitrine was staring at them in disbelief, with big round eyes, as their parents busted the door open. How did they come here? A second ago, they were about to be ran over, and then…

Jean looked at his wife, his mind juggling with incomprehension, relief and fear, but their daughters just crumbled in their arms and started crying helplessly. The librarian then started to blabber something in French, stuttering, his greyish moustache trembling along his lips as he ran outside to look at the road more closely.

They couldn't stay here any longer.


	4. Chapter Three: Freak show

**Please note that English isn't my native language, and that it is my first story. I've done a lot of one shots, but never a fully-fledged story like that.**  
**The uploading rate will be very sporadic, if not scarce, and I'm open to criticism.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Freak show**

They barely had the time to come back home that rumours were already spreading about them. In little less than a week, the entire island was aware of this peculiar feat in Saint-Malo, that they referred as the "Car and Library thingy" wherever there were gossips, and even authorities had come to their door.

One morning, after breakfast, Jean was about to leave when a man, with a belly larger than his rather broad shoulders, came knocking on the door. He presented himself as Jules Ferdinand, the juré-justicier of Saint-Sampson. The bald man, with a very few silvery hair still fighting not to fall like shrubs in a desert, addressed the Garnier's with a low voice barely audible under his moustache concerning what had happened and requested to see the two girls.

The blondes went straight to their room to dress up and get ready so they wouldn't still be in their pyjamas for the bald man and, later on, school.

They could hear between the creaky slats, however, that he didn't come for a simple cup of coffee. Sitting and almost crouching on the bench, Ferdinand then turned his head as far as his fat neck could allow him towards the parents sharing concerned looks.

"Have you…" he trailed off, with forced grin painted on his lips "have you ever had the both of 'em acting… odd, by any… uh, chance, if I may say?". It was obvious he did hear about the gossips too, and most children were now telling their parents about their frequent disappearances whenever they were chased at school.

"Well, you know, sir, this is… quite a hassle, both for them and us" as Milicent slowly phrased while eyeing her husband. She approached the stove, kneeled and slightly raised her gaze upon the ceiling, watching the kids moving upstairs through the gaps. "Now more than ever, children and adults alike have been considering them like freaks, which quite frankly doesn't help them making friends."

Standing back up, her husband taking his briefcase with a wary look, she then continued. "Not that they had much at first, obviously, but the whole situation has left a lot of people concerned by the… actions some people might employ against our family. I can't even ask our daughters to go buy a baguette in the nearest bakery without them being chased off by other children. And I'm pretty sure, now that you are here, some of their parents might have asked the Magistrate to do something."

The juré awkwardly held silence for a minute, considering what she had said. Of course he was here for that very issue. Some wealthy parents who held the different manors had taken action, considering that the Garnier's were a 'threat' to the island and its inhabitants.

"Frankly, madam, I must say that… this is a deranging situation indeed. School bullying might be reckless, but parents are even more insidious as to what means they can use to discredit your family. Some have asked to have the two home-schooled, and your husband…" he turned his head towards Jean, his hand still on the doorknob, "to abandon his cabinet."

It was more than enough to anger him. The father dropped his briefcase, with its content rolling on the floor, as he moved up to the oak table.

"There is no way – listen to me – NO WAY that I abandon the very reason of my life on Guernsey. I have dedicated my entire life to my family and apothecary, I will simply NOT allow concerned parents to undermine both our efforts to make our stay worthwhile AND our children's education. Nobody will ever accept to take them in as pupils if we were to remove them from school right now!" His tone slowly growing, he punched the table, a glass falling and shattering on the floor, but didn't stop here.

"Never in my entire life had I ever seen such things, and if I had some odd sort of magic…" he rolled his head and brandished his right fist in the air before pointing his tools on the floor "in my blood, I wouldn't have to carry on doctoring half the island with the very little means I have in this briefcase! That incident in Saint-Malo is totally unknown to us and not even our daughters were able to explain that, so will you please let go of all those false accusations of witchcraft!"

He glared at the silent man, who was sipping on a cup now empty, while Lucille and Emilie came downstairs looking at their father, who never had been that angry despite all the tricks they had pulled on him before.

"This is not the Middle Ages! Don't you think there are enough discriminations out there in the East that need more attention than that?" He was obviously referring to the events in Germany and the Reichstag arson a few years earlier, and the looming threat of a fascism among other things.

They all stared at him, before the juré finally stood up, nodded at Milicent in acknowledgement, and left hastily. Jean punched the table again, startling the two children, and let out a long sigh of exhaustion. Picking up his tools on the floor, he then left in turn, leaving mother and daughters in silence.

Gossips of Jean's plea to the juré had spread like wildfire.

Perhaps because Ferdinand told everyone about it, but also because his yells hadn't gone unnoticed and all the neighbours had heard the doctor's yells.

School had gotten even worse for Lucille and Emilie, who were often isolated in classroom and playground alike. Even bullies stopped talking to the two 'blonde freaks' and they just had each other.

"We show them, Lucie!" Emilie promised her.

It was very obvious that, out of the two, Emilie was the hot-headed one. She was cunning, reckless and feared nothing if not seeing her sister being picked on. She climbed trees and rocks alike, and loved seaside walks during storms.

Lucille, however, was rather shy, quite absent-minder actually. Slightly shorter than the other, she made up with her nimbleness and wits. She aspired to nothing but peace and gardening with her mother, and kept a serene smile as long as nobody was hurt even had it been her nemesis.

The situation went on, and followed throughout their entire school years hopefully without worsening.

Of course, it's not like they hadn't tried to do something again. This talent had grown with them now, and they used it in different occasions without anyone knowing.

Inflating an apple for more compote, accelerating vegetables growth, building sand castles, everything was an excuse for the two to use their magical gift they had dubbed as "Twins' power" in situations more than various. They could even control butterflies and birds, for Pete's sake! Clearly they asked for nothing much during Christmas but being accepted – or revered, for Emilie.

That until the beginning of the war.


	5. Chapter Four: Revelations

**Please note that English isn't my native language, and that it is my first story. I've done a lot of one shots, but never a fully-fledged story like that.**  
**The uploading rate will be very sporadic, if not scarce, and I'm open to criticism.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

Monday, August, 21st 1942.

Lucille got up earlier, as usual. It was 7:30 am and the sun already shone outside. It was a perfect day to go and pick up seashells for a necklace.

Dressing up hastily, she woke Emilie up and ran downstairs where she met with her mother preparing breakfast, and her father adjusting his tie. It was an important day, according to him, something in mainland that could 'help a great deal' he said, and he had better not be late because he was to be escorted by the few German soldiers that had taken control of the island.

But someone then rang the bell, and she scampered straight away to see who was at the door. Opening up, an odd man was standing there.

He was tall, thin, in his forties or so, with his greying auburn hair and goatee. He was wearing a long magenta robes with stars on it, a great purple cloak that swept the ground, and a pair of wet sandals that showed his wrinkled toes. His blue eyes were scanning through the room, sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long like a seagull's. Clearly he wasn't in the Wehrmacht.

Smiling at the family with his very bizarre outfit, he proceeded to bow very politely as the twin giggled.

"Good morning, Sir, Madam, mademoiselle." He paused and smiled even more at the little girl, as the two parents eyed him warily. He then gazed above head to hear the ceiling cracking. "I presume Emilie is still asleep?"

The blonde stared at him wide-eyed. Who was this odd man in a dress, and how did he even know her sister's name? Actually, how did he even recognize who she were among the two?

Behind her, the bench screeched on the floor and her father came up to the door, passing his arm between the two and frowning.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure?" he slowly asked, eyeing him from head to toes with a cup of coffee in his hands. As a doctor and rather serious man, Jean sternly considered the man who was obviously dressed for Halloween in the middle of August when things were going bad in the world.

The man in robes looked at Jean, and made sign to shake hands. "I am Professor Dumbledore."

"Mh. A professor, I see." It was obviously a joke. The pointy hat on the so-called professor's head made him look like a fraud even to a madman. He had to be sent by someone of the island for his daughters as they were meant to enter middle school in September. "And what do you teach, exactly?"

"Ah, that is a very good question indeed. Would you mind if I came in? The wind is rather harsh on this beautiful island of yours, although it reminds me a lot of my place. But please pardon my rambling, I'm here for a very serious matter concerning your two daughters, and I'm sure that leaving the door open will do nothing but let the heat out of your stove and, I must say, very beautiful house. My compliments for the décor."

Jean blinked twice, and let out a chuckle. This man was definitely funny.

"Well, I… don't see any inconvenience. Milicent, dear, would you please put some coffee to boil?"

The woman, wiping her hands on her apron, nodded silently while Emilie rushed downstairs to see who rang the bell. She addressed her sister a silent but quizzical look, before following her mother and frenetically whispering all sorts of questions nobody had answers for.

Jean then let him in, presenting the heavy wooden table in the centre surrounded by two benches and a stool, and accompanied him to his seat. This 'professor' looked bright, but old, so he could eventually let slip off a few clues on who might have send him. He would have a chat with the prankster.

"Ah, yes, thank you very much. Now despite all appearances I must tell you that I'm not any actor of the little… feud you have had with your neighbours concerning your daughters' abilities. I'm actually here to discuss those." As the parents glared at him and the two sisters looked at each other, he quickly added "Oh I'm sure you will tell yourself 'This again' while there have been no more incidents, if not some gardening help." He winked at Lucille, who blushed heavily and hid behind Emilie as her two parents glared at her as she might have been noticed when being "at it" again.

"Well, professor, let me get straight to the point: my daughters aren't the freaks the rest of the island speak of. You have been at least clear enough to address the topic, but this conversation comes to an end." Nobody, not even Dumbledore, could tell whether it was anger or annoyance in Jean's voice.

"Oh but they aren't freaks, I actually share some of their… let's say talents. This is the very reason of my presence here."

In the heaviest silence ever seen in this family, he withdrew two envelopes of his robes, that had a yellowish tint to it but the emerald ink and the wax seal drew attention. There was some sort of coat of arms, with a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large H letter. In a panicked murmur, the two girls then read aloud.

"Mrs Emilie Garnier, first room upstairs, 5th Nocq Road, Saint Sampson, Guernsey Island… and Mrs Lucille Garnier, first room upstairs, 5th Nocq Road, Saint Samp-…"

Emilie glanced at the professor, puzzled, then back at the letter. "How do you even know where we sleep? We never met you here." Before her father could even bellow, Dumbledore let out a chuckle and replied enigmatically.

"Ah, that, I do not know myself – Hogwarts has many secrets you wouldn't discover even in a lifetime."

Jean looked outraged. Milicent was aghast, holding the boiling coffee pot, and hissed as she let it fall on the floor to spill its hot content on her feet.

"Oh, please pardon me madam."

He withdrew out of his sleeve a long stick of wood and, upon a flick of the wrist, the coffee floated back from the floor and Milicent's shoes into the pot.

Then, in a second flick, he summoned out of thin air four ornate cups on the table, with spoons that were stirring on their own, and proceeded to serve the coffee while a sugar bowl was walking between the cups and distributing sugar. All that in the most ridiculous indifference to the Garnier's.

After a moment, Jean murmured in the deadest silence of all time.

"What in the actual f-"


	6. Chapter Five: Change of plans

**Please note that English isn't my native language, and that it is my first story. I've done a lot of one shots, but never a fully-fledged story like that.**  
**The uploading rate will be very sporadic, if not scarce, and I'm open to criticism.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Change of plans**

The silence was getting heavy in the kitchen. Only the humming of the stove could be heard, and the occasional ringing of the spoons on the porcelain cups.

"Now, not that I wouldn't sound rude, but I dare say I feel a tiny bit uncomfortable about this awkward silence." Dumbledore addressed a faint smile to the parents, small wrinkles forming around his cheeks as he grasped his own cup with two hands, before turning to the two sisters who had never been this silent. "The ambience is perhaps even colder than the winds of Guernsey. May I suggest, mesdemoiselles, opening your letters? You might find a lot of information concerning the reason I introduced myself as a professor."

They complied in silence, while Jean moved carefully towards the table, eyeing the content of the cup Dumbledore had raised for him. He then sat on the stool, and planted his head in two trembling hands. What to do, what to say?

But Dumbledore seemed to read his mind.

"I come from a school, not so far away in Scotland. The said school, which you unfortunately will not find on any maps, is called Hogwarts. Here, for the past nine centuries, we have taught children of their age to become accomplished wizards and witches under the unsuspecting eyes of those we call 'Muggles'. That is to say, people who do not possess any magic powers." Despite his very calm attitude, a glimpse of sadness ran through the professor's eyes. He stored the long stick back in his sleeve, before taking out of his pocket a curious silvery device. "Please allow me."

He switched it open, emitting a faint light that seemed despite everything to outshine the sun itself. Because the sun didn't filter in any more. The shutters had been closed without even him flicking his stick, and nobody could see in the house.

"Considering the recent events in Europe, I have come to... help you. The presence of unwanted visitors here may lead to incidents that I'm sure you wish your daughters and the new acquirers of the island not to see. In the two letters your daughters have received, that they will see to read carefully, it is mentioned that this school has a list of materials and equipment to obtain before accessing its ground." He raised his hand, into which one of the two letters came floating, and started reading aloud in a very solemn voice.

"Dear Mrs Garnier, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July." He chuckled a bit, and stated the obvious. "Well you obviously won't address us any owls – our own postal services – and thus I have come to hear and deliver your answer."

Receiving no reply from the two parents now sitting in front of the wizard, he carried on. "First-year students will require three sets of plain black work robes; a plain pointed hat for day wear, black too; a pair of protective gloves; and a winter cloak. You will also need a wand, a cauldron, and other miscellaneous things you will see to acquire in Diagon Alley."

Her husband not replying, Milicent raised a brow. "And how, professor, does one acquire all that on Guernsey? We have left the Middle Ages, as far as I can tell, and you obviously missed the flying broom and black cat from your list." She glared at him, expecting apologies and explanation, but received none of the two.

Dumbledore let out another chuckle, and handed the letter out to the furious mother. "Well unfortunately, first years aren't allowed to own a flying broom – that is unfortunate given the recent launch of the Comet 140, my, what a marvellous ride – but they may possess a cat, that they can buy in Diagon Alley too."

Her lips closed into a thin line of disdain almost parallel to her frowned glare, and before she could reply, Emilie sat next to the wizard.

"So… you will teach us to become witches? With magic and everything?" She didn't know whether to beam in pure joy or consider him like a fool. Yet, he had just summoned coffee, and that out of thin air! That would come in handy when it was getting cold on the beach.

"I will not be your only teacher there, Mrs Emilie, but I am indeed here to invite you to this school, so to speak. Obviously, you will have to refrain from using your magic recklessly, and that with or without a wand. Plus you will have homework and exams to pass to go on. At the end of your seventh year, you will choose a job in the Wizarding World."

He stood up, smiling at the two parents and thanked them for the coffee, before stepping out of the kitchen towards the exit.

"Wait!" Jean exclaimed, before walking up to the professor. He lowered his voice to a murmur "You… Is your school… safe from what is unfolding in our world?"

Dumbledore let out a small sigh. "There are forces on the move that cannot be ignored, obviously, and you ought to know that our school is warded by powerful magic so that nobody can see and access it. We will celebrate in perhaps a little more than two decades the anniversary of a millennial in teaching and shielding children. You will have the right to send letters, naturally. We do not own any tale-a-phone, though."

"Telephone", Lucille corrected.

He smiled at the girl, and opened the door. A gust of wind dove into the room, making him shiver, and then said. "I will come back in a couple days." His hand went in one of his pockets, again, off which he took an hourglass that didn't seem to even have sand in it. Despite all, he continued "Monsieur Garnier, your presence is required on the island, and so I will ask your wife to come with me and your two daughters in Diagon Alley, that I previously mentioned. It is a street in London where wizards and witches come for groceries and specialized stores alike – do not bother try looking for it unless accompanied by one of our kind." He descended the few steps into the garden, waved good bye, before adding "Oh, and, do not worry about spending a single Galleon. Your daughters have a scholarship. Enjoy your day."

Emilie ran after him with a bunch of spoons in her hand. "Sir, wait, you forgot your-"

But it was too late. The professor had disappeared, leaving no traces, in a loud popping noise.

She came back in, sitting at the table next to her sister who was rereading her letter for the fifth time, stars in her eyes, and the two then raised their eyes to their mother. She had an uncharacteristic expression that was plain and neutral. Nothing seemed to filter out her eyes, as if light had been switched off in the sentiments aisle of her brain.

Jean shakily adjusted his tie one more time, nodded at the three girls, and left without a word or his briefcase.


	7. Chapter Six: A Trip to London

**Please note that English isn't my native language, and that it is my first story. I've done a lot of one shots, but never a fully-fledged story like that.**  
**The uploading rate will be very sporadic, if not scarce, and I'm open to criticism.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Trip to London**

Three days past. Both Jean and Milicent couldn't decide whether it was the best prank ever pulled in the entire history of the world, of a truth simply too odd to acknowledge wilfully.

So, just in case, they had prepared a suitcase left next to the door with a few of their belongings and a particular item Jean never dared to speak of. Living an island usually meant a simple life but as dark times swallowed up peace and tranquility, not to mention being a doctor that could be easily drafted into 'volunteering' for whatever the soldiers may need, he never left his home unprotected. Of course he couldn't simply buy the best on the market despite his wage, as he had a family to feed and a home to take care of, so he had bought a Nagant M1895. His father, supposedly, had owned a similar one himself and taught Jean to shoot with one as a child, so he was quite accurate with it and meticulously took care of it.

This time, however, it was in the case. "Just in case" had he said in a nervous chuckle.

On this morning of August 24th, after a quick shower and usual gossiping while having breakfast, someone knocked at the door. Milicent went to open the door cautiously, seeing through the curtained windows the pointy hat that had brought havoc a few days earlier in their normal and plain life.

"Good morning, Mrs Garnier. Fine weather for a trip, isn't it?"

Professor Dumbledore was wearing this time an old velvet suit and a tie. He could have looked perfectly normal but it was actually mustard-yellow and covered with what looked like soot, and his tie surely was a bright red before turning into an ash-covered crimson. Did he try to enter by the chimney, or what? "I hope you are ready for this trip, but I must warn you, it is a brand new experience and journey you are about to live."

What was he even talking about?

"Good day to you too." Milicent said with a trembling voice. "The weather is… uhm, fine, I suppose. Do we have to take the boat to England?"

The professor's lips went for a smile. The same serene, enigmatic and soothingly irritating smile he had when he told them for their daughters. Curious man was he. He glanced at the open door to the living room, where there was a fireplace. "Oh there is a quicker way. Is the three of you prepared?"

The two sisters jumped out of their bench and ran towards their father for a kiss goodbye, before standing hands in their back with the largest of grins. Jean stood up right after, coming up to their backs and put his hands on their shoulders, sighing at Dumbledore still standing in the doorway, and nodded slightly with a menacing gaze. He better not try anything or he would chase him through whole Great Britain.

Dumbledore seemed to read his mind, once again, and made a step inside cautiously to probe for his approval of him entering the house, and then walked up to him. "Mister Garnier, I ensure you that your family will remain unharmed. If it weren't for your work here, that I greatly admire truly, I would have asked you to follow and discover the world your daughters belong to. Thus, as a proof of my good, you might…" He started to browse his pockets, looking as usual for something. What was he about to show this time? "Here you go. This might help you with that case you have been visiting for a few weeks now." With a wink, he handed out a small vial that contained a foggy grey liquid whirling with white sparkles. "A few drops in a hot cup of milk every morning for a couple weeks, and she should be alright. Just… don't show her the vial and its beautiful fireworks, and don't try to study it with your instruments. I wouldn't want you to lose your tools as those aren't treated to deal with the… components."

Jean carefully took it and eyed the content with great care, before nodding and whispering a thank you. It was far from the usual medicine he used to administer, but it could be worth a try.

Standing up, the professor clapped his hands twice, and the suitcase close to the door slowly started to float up to him, before putting itself on the table. That looked so simple for him, but surely it was a great feat of magic that only a man as odd and powerful as he looked could pull out. If he was to be the teacher of his daughters, they would prove perhaps even better than him if they studied enough.

"Well, off to go, then!" Dumbledore beamed. But as the two sisters went for the door, he went for the living room and studied carefully the fireplace, placing his two palms on it as to detect something. Lucille was perhaps the most curious one, and naturally asked for it.

"Mom, what's he doing?" she asked while pulling on her sleeve. But no one could answer that question. He was palping the wooden beams and bricks that contoured the hearth, humming some sort of music, and then exclaimed. "Ah, perfect!" He took his wand out of an invisible pocket and flicked it in a quick slash, and the fire extinguished at once. Then, the fireplace itself seemed to irradiate with a light green beam, and returned to normal. "I will ask you to listen carefully now."

The two girls came up to him cautiously, followed by their mother who had the suitcase in hand, and the father arms crossed.

"I have just connected your house, temporarily of course, to the Floo Network. It is what we use to travel around without non-magical people – Muggles – seeing us. It's perfectly safe, as long as you know where you want to travel. This charm will last twenty-four hours so we won't stay overnight at Tom's."

Everyone nodded although they hadn't understood a single word he said. Also, who was Tom in the first place?

He then pulled out of his vest what looked like a tiny terracotta pot "When you will enter this fireplace, you will have to flash some powder at your feet, and say very loudly and clearly your destination. We are aiming for the Leaky Cauldron." He smiled, made them repeat the name of the place so they wouldn't stutter, and then turned to the anxious father. "Please do not worry. There is no place safer than Diagon Alley." His right hand opened the pot which hid some sort of dark green powder. "When you will enter the fireplace, please follow carefully those instructions."

Dumbledore spoke very calmly but the tone meant caution. "Because of the ashes, and the peculiarity of this mean of transports, you will see that this is a very tricky thing to tell our destination without coughing. If you also could keep your eyes closed it will be easier. As such, since your daughters are magical, we will go two by two to avoid anyone getting lost. Lucille, please go with your mother. I will go with Emilie."

Mother and daughter entered the fireplace, shoes now covered in soot, and looked at the professor who didn't seem to bother about risks whatsoever. He handed the pot where Lucille grasped a handful, still holding her mother's hand and gulped, before closing her eyes.

"The Leaky Cauldron!"

Emerald flames burst out from the ground, devouring them both in a fraction of seconds, and left no traces if not a slight scent of almond.


	8. Chapter Seven: Diagon Alley

**Please note that English isn't my native language, and that it is my first story. I've done a lot of one shots, but never a fully-fledged story like that.**  
**The uploading rate will be very sporadic, if not scarce, and I'm open to criticism.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Diagon Alley**

The twisting meltdown of space and time into green nothingness. It was more or less how you could describe the Floo Network and the dizziness ensued. It was very quick and efficient, no doubt about it, but they were now covered in soot, gasping for air, and sitting on the floor of an old tavern.

Nobody seemed to even pay attention at first, as they had to be used to it, but soon a few people realized the newcomers weren't wearing any robes, they were too normal, too formal, too Muggle. Mother and daughter stood up, brushing away from their clothes, eyeing the magical people who seemed greatly interested in them all of a sudden. Whispers spread between tables, until the fireplace roared again and belched a smiling Dumbledore and a shocked Emilie.

The barman then exclaimed "Oh, Dumbledore, bit late o' ya fer the school supplied ey?" He took a quick glance to the two girls and added "D'you think ye'll have time fer a drink afterwards?" The professor brushed his suit that had turned anthracite with all the dust and ashes, but grinned even more as if it was the most normal thing and replied with a shrug "I don't know Tom, for now as you may have noticed I'm somewhat late indeed – I will surely come back later, please save me a Fire Whiskey." He waved at the astonished Garnier's and led them to a tiny backyard via an old creaky door, now standing in front of a wall.

A plain, most ordinary brick wall.

He drew his wand from his sleeve, and simply pointed at it. He grumbled something, squinting eyes as fi to remember something, and then tapped the tip of it very accurately on a few bricks. There was no reaction, and so he did it again while the three behind looked at each other, suitcase and jackets in hands.

This time, it began to rumble in a very peculiar fashion, following a pattern. The bricks seemed to move on their own, switching sides and retracting to build an archway, slowly revealing what must have been the most marvellous sight for the one who had a chance to gaze at it.

A long cobblestone alley was squished between shops of all sorts and decors, with plenty of children and adults in robes and furnished attires running around and conversing on topics unknown to the foreign ear. This was a thriving hub of activities, swarmed by magical influences and practitioners of all sorts, with wizards and witches going here and there, entering and exiting shops that all presented wooden signs hanging over the doors, different vitrines displaying whatever curiosities they could sell and trade, from embroidered robes to screeching owls, magic brooms doing demonstrations and spectacular performances, cauldrons of all sizes and material, boiling brews and mysterious potions, golden elixirs that flashed promotional sales and various other philtres and concoctions of different colours and consistencies that made the grey medicinal vial seen earlier a plain flask of clear water.

A shop was advertising books, while another displayed telescopes and world globes with planets hovering around it. Some petitions and quills were floating around the street as if to recruit people for some esoteric cause, while a man with a green trilby hat was handing out newspapers that had animated portraits and texts. Some woman was enumerating her groceries to a quill that wrote by itself on a piece of parchment while her two kids were chasing a huge bat that had escaped a pet shop, the owner waving his wand around his head to summon magical nets and try to stop it from fleeing. Someone was eating candies and, all of a sudden, roared like a lion or hissed like a snake while people burst out in laughter.

You would almost expect this place to hide a dragon somewhere. But there were so many questions swarming the Garnier's' mind that they didn't know where to begin. Dumbledore could see it in their eyes, barely hiding a wicked smile because he had brought so many others to this very street.

Lucille went to take a step forward, but Dumbledore raised his hand and began to speak. "While I'm sure you are very eager to discover the many paths and oddities of Diagon Alley, I will need to take this…" he flicked his wand and the suitcase floated back into the Leaky Cauldron so that it wouldn't bother them "… back inside. Don't worry, Tom will guard it until we return" His eyes seemed to probe into the mother's and went on "The content of your luggage won't be needed, even for self-defence. We have more particular ways of defending ourselves."

He then plunged into the crowd, followed by twins and mother, but didn't stop in any of the shops left and right. They managed to come to a crossroad that was towered upon by a huge building with wobbly pillars and white stone that just split the neighbourhood. It had golden letters engraved into the entrance, spelling something that would sparkle the most intense curiosity in an outsider economist's mind:

_GRINGOTTS BANK_

The building itself looked very rich and almost normal, if it didn't have that weird look, but upon entering they were greeted by a more stern-looking type of creatures in uniforms, that contrasted with the wizards outside. After the great bronze gate that sat upon a stairway, they were greeted by another doorway – made out of pure silver – upon which was engraved:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

Upon entering, they could see what was guarding the entrance, this time in the lights of huge diamond chandeliers hanging above head.

Small creatures covered in wrinkles and very rich clothes were sitting at tables, weighing ounces of gold or examining precious stones or the like, using enchanted spectacles. Most of them sported balding haircuts that barely hid their pale skin, but the most impressive feature of their face was perhaps the long, crooked nose that crowned the austerity of their menacing glare.

Dumbledore went on, walking with a swift and silent foot while the three behind just followed with their shoes clacking on the stone floor. Lucille wasn't at ease with the idea of them glaring at the four humans. "Professor Dumbledore, Sir, what… what exactly are they?" He looked at her with a bemused expression, and stopped walking to turn to her. "Goblins. They are really clever, with wits only surpassed by their cunning and attraction for gold. Great blacksmiths and excellent accountants, they are often looked down by wizards and witches, even in our laws. It is very funny you said 'they' instead of 'those'. It betrays your Muggle blood. It is something they would somewhat appreciate, if they deem reasonable to show their emotions."

With a curt nod in his direction, she followed on his trail until they arrived in front of a larger desk on which throned another Goblin. He looked very old, and his smirk at the arrival of the professor showed circumspection that unveiled fangs. It wasn't the first time Dumbledore brought strangers to the wizarding world, obviously. He carried on, knowingly, with a head bow and a quick smile.

"Good day, Knave. Things seem to go well at Gringotts, I dare say."

The Goblin gave a short, almost unseen head bow in return, and slowly pronounced with detached words an often repeated speech of courtesy for customers: "Welcome to Gringotts Bank of Wizards and Witches. How may I help..?"

"I wish to..." Dumbledore extended his hand towards his pocket and showed the two admittance letter. "...open a Muggleborn scholarship for Miss Garnier Emilie, and Miss Garnier Lucille. Here are the required papers and here... the funds." He then dropped two golden coins that didn't look like usual money on the counter.

After some paperwork, the two girls now possessed a Vault. Or at least a compartment in the Scholarships Vault, which had according to Knave the right amount to buy their school supplies.

They were given a small, copper key. Shining dimly under the chandeliers, it looked very plain but the engraved "G" letter on it proved its belonging to the bank. Underneath was the number "94", and another "G" to its right. So much details in such a little key, it was hard to believe it could have been decorated by hand.

Professor Dumbledore strode to the right, accompanied by a Goblin in his perfectly trimmed uniform, and began to explain what seemed like a habit to him: "As Hogwarts was founded in 990 A.D by the most prestigious wizards and witches of their times – you will learn in History of Magic – Gringotts allowed our school to own vaults dedicated to our funds. However, it doesn't function the same as most, because the Vault 94 is much larger. You will find that out soon enough."

A large corridor extended below a staircase, which made Milicent think of Paris' metro because of the railways on each sides, and showed a few carts of odd design. The four pairs of wheels made it look like a car stripped down to its bare frame, with a huge headlight at the front, and a few seats.

A shiver ran through her spine as she thought of the question rolling over her tongue, and the answer that came.

"Are we going to ride those?"

"Yes, madam Garnier. Yes, _indeed_."


	9. Chapter Eight: Please mind the gap

**Please note that English isn't my native language, and that it is my first story. I've done a lot of one shots, but never a fully-fledged story like that.**  
**The uploading rate will be very sporadic, if not scarce, and I'm open to criticism.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Please mind the gap between the train and the platform**

The machine darted like a bolide, devouring rows of railways in large caverns blurred out by the speed of light, turning left and right without even letting out a sigh.

After a few minutes the Goblin announced they had travelled a little less than fifty kilometres and slowed down as they neared a station that hung on stone pillars that plunged into oblivion below. On top of the arch entrance was displayed the crest they had on the wax seal of their letters in such rich materials they could have bought Guernsey twice and still have enough to pave it with diamonds.

The cart braked for the last time before stopping.

"Vault 90 to 99. Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" announced the Goblin, hopping down from his seat and grabbing a purse.

The two girls literally escaped this evil speedster and hugged each other, weighing both their confusion and astonishment, while Dumbledore extended his hand towards the mother who had wobbly legs and an unhealthy pale skin. Such a ride couldn't leave them unscathed, of course. However, they didn't have the time to feel dizzy, because the station they had arrived at was so huge it would need a lifetime and a horribly high stock of pencils to describe.

Quickly, they set en route to one of the huge vault doors that displayed the number 94. Inside, a long, if not infinite hallway extended into the horizon that was fogged out by dust.

"How are we supposed to find our vault in there?!" exclaimed Lucille, frowning and sighing in despair.

Professor Dumbledore turned to her and replied with a plain smile. "Just follow our guide. There are very little chances you end up alone in there, anyway."

To that, the said guide grinned widely, but didn't say word and led them for a stroll in the hallway, his short legs showing rather experimented to the lengthy roads, until they arrived at yet another door that had a "G" engraved on it. It was, this time, made out of wood with metal decorations and the handle was a simple ring that hung in the middle.

Upon entering, they were greeted by rows and rows of doors with names on those. It was all in alphabetical order, starting with "GA-" thus they wouldn't have to walk for too long until they would find an empty space.

The professor took his wand off the sleeve of this suit, and barely agitated it while a sky-blue filament bolted to a door that displayed no name or signature whatsoever. The group arrived in front of it and looked at it while he pointed the doorknob, holding the key in his other hand, and pronounced:

"Pertineto."

Under the knob appeared a keyhole that suited perfectly the key, and now was engraved at the name of the Garnier's.

"Wow, awesome." Lucille's eyes were gleaming.

Emilie quickly added, "Will we learn to do that, too?"

Dumbledore let out a chuckle, and with a flick of the wrist the key unlocked the door that opened itself. "You will surely see this spell in more utilitarian books. Maybe check in the library."

Inside was a plain wooden desk with no chair, and an open book was just sitting there with a few numbers in different columns that displayed both credit and debit – a newly added amount appeared out of the blue as the Goblin lifted his arm to drop the purse on the table.

The book seemed to be enchanted to refresh itself with each deposits and withdrawals made by either of the sisters along with a timestamp, and a small greyish quill and ink pot were stored in the open drawer underneath.

Emilie swiftly picked up the quill and rolled it in her fingers, eyeing the tool with a puzzled expression shared by her sister. "Don't you have dip pens? It's much better, you know?"

Lucille searched gropingly in the drawer, her hand desperately trying to find a better writing pen. Even a pencil would have done the trick, yet there was just a pristine vial of ink to go along. She let out a sigh and shivered at the idea of writing with that archaic ink-spilling, spots-prone, messy feather that would end up like a mess. Clearly, she needed to bring a pencil next time.

Milicent, however, seemed much more interested in the content of the purse. It was made of two different kinds of coins. Dumbledore explained that the silver ones were called Sickles, and the bronze ones were called Knuts. Further explanation from the Goblin showed that a third one, the Galleon, was made out of gold. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, so there were 493 Knuts to a Galleon. At some point during the explanations the girls just lost track and started counting the little money they had to start shopping. It looked like a lot to them, and they gleefully withdrew… the entire content.


	10. Chapter Nine: Supplies and surprises

**Please note that English isn't my native language, and that it is my first story. I've done a lot of one shots, but never a fully-fledged story like that.**  
**The uploading rate will be very sporadic, if not scarce, and I'm open to criticism.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Supplies and surprises**

Going back to the surface was yet another challenge for the Garnier's mother, but they eventually reached fresh air with money they could use now.

It was rather worrying however to learn that, because of the financial crisis in the 'normal' world, Gringotts had temporarily shut down the money exchange between Muggles and Wizards to avoid any oddities concerning exchange rates. They wouldn't be able to have more money than what they were given right now, and thus both Dumbledore and their mother warned them concerning excessive spendings.

But how could you prevent two 11-years-old girls from spending money in an entire alley paved with signs and discounts about nothing and everything, from the pointiest hats that would stay dry even in the rainiest days to robes that ironed themselves? There were even crystal balls called Remembrall, with a sign announcing "Pocket version coming soon!" in flashy letters with a white cloud that turned red every time you passed by. They had no idea what that was, though.

The first shop they visited was located left to the bank, and was called Madam Malkin's. It had a dark facade with elegant writings and golden symbols, and displayed a long array of robes, gloves, cloaks, bags, scarves, and whatever you may need to dress up for the best Halloween party of your life. Even the prices were scary.

Upon entering, a short and handsome man sporting a beige shirt, a brown and yellow sweater-vest and a pair of brown calico pants greeted them warmly. "Well hello there, welcome to Madam Malkin's! She's back there in her workshop, how may I help?" to which he added a great smile revealing white teeth that looked like they had never seen the taint of food.

The twins didn't pay attention to him at all and trailed off to the fanciest robes around, leaving the salesman and the professor to chuckle heartedly. Even their mother couldn't keep her eyes away from the beautiful dresses, but eventually went to read the admission letters.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I'm not sure we can buy all the necessary supplies with such little funds." She looked at the price tags on the closest racks, and then calculated the total cost just in that shop. "How can we pay for... six sets of plain work robes, two plain pointed hats, two pairs of gloves in.. wait, dragon hide?" She went on with two winter cloaks and the mandatory name tags, before rolling her eyes: given the raising voices, the girls had obviously disturbed someone at work.

"Shoo, shoo! Away with you, I'm working right here!" A small and squat woman in a flashy apple green robe appeared from behind a mirror, a frown on her face, as she glared at Emilie who seemed to be enamoured with a travelling robe she never could have afforded – a field-grey woolen robe with doubled shoulderpads and silvery linings – and that was way too big for her.

"Oh honey, there you are!" addressed the salesman. He looked at the girl and burst into laughter loudly while the second one followed up with a pointed hat that might have been half her size. "Girls, you need to take those off, you need to try out your school robes!"

They obeyed reluctantly, handing out the clothings to Madam Malkin, before following her to the back of the boutique. A girl was already standing on a three-legged stool, trying out a black robe in front of a huge mirror.

Quite tall, with long wavy hair of brown and copper reflects that contrasted with her flawless porcelain skin, she glanced the twins with a pair of warm chocolate eyes and a greeting smile. Upon closer inspection, she didn't seem that much older than them, yet had a fierce protective aura. She seemed so confident, so full of glee, and if her look didn't betrayed that, her voice just made it clear.

"Hello! I'm Alice, Alice Griffin. I'm in Hufflepuff, second year. I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before, and you're not wearing any robes in Diagon Alley so I'm guessing you are Muggleborns. What's your names?"

Emilie blinked twice before smiling back at her. Lucille stared at her, and then simply waved. "I'm Lucille, and she's Emilie. Please to meet you, Alice."

"The pleasure is mine." She had a very strong accent, that sounded Scottish or something. "Where are you from? I can't recognise your accent."

The twins glanced at her, and then to each other. Hogwarts focused on whole Great Britain and it had to be rare that such a small island like theirs would actually send students. "We're from Guernsey. It's a small island near Normandy, in France."

Clapping her hands excitedly, the Hufflepuff jumped down the stool and in less than three steps, she was in front of the two from head to toes, examining them like unknown creatures before giggling. "Wow, identical twins from an island most people forgot. You two are sure to make quite the fuss in Hogwarts. I hope you'll be sorted in Hufflepuff..." She squinted eyes. "...and that I'll be able to tell which is which, too. How can I recognise you?"

Emilie shrugged. "Well… most people don't notice that I'm slightly taller than her. Think of…" she raised her head, looking at the ceiling with a finger on her chin while thinking. "Think of lean. Emi-lean. You see what I mean?"

Alice raised an eyebrow, before shaking her heads "Bah! I'll figure."

She hopped back on the stool as Madam Malkin came back, letting her finish the few details missing before going to the counter.

The seamstress then turned to Emilie. "Your turn, now." She then looked at Dumbledore and Miss Garnier, before asking "Muggleborn scholarship, I presume? That will be a grey gymslip and a pleated skirt of the same colour, with a plain white shirt. Also, you will need a Hogwarts robe and tie.

"What's the difference between 'Hogwarts robe and tie' and regular ones?" Lucille asked.

"Depending on where you are sorted, the colours of the robe will change accordingly. Gold and red for Griffindor, green and silver for Slytherin, blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, and Black and yellow for Hufflepuff, like Miss Griffin over there." She pointed at Alice who had just finished paying and waved goodbye. "For that very purpose, we use a type of cloth, called chromasilk, that is stitched with a variant of the thread used for the Sorting Hat."

They all slowly processed the information, amazed by the facts themselves. Even Dumbledore was dumbfounded, having just learned how did the colours could change so easily. He had guessed it was a simple enchantment created by the Four Founders, but would have never guessed there was a whole technique behind it.

"What is the 'Sorting Hat', exactly?" continued Lucille.

Madam Malkin frowned, and looked at the Professor lost in thoughts. "Oh, Albus, surely you could have told them what awaits!"

Startled, he looked at her with a small smile, and looked at the twins. He rose his wand and said "Accio!" and a pointy hat flew straight into his free hand from the top of a shelf. "The Sorting Ceremony is very important to Hogwarts and your future. Your very first evening will determine the whole course of the seven years to come. Each students are sorted by having the Sorting Hat – which looks a bit like this one, but leathery and really ragged to say the least – placed upon their head, and the said Hat will browse into your mind itself to find something – everything – it needs to tell in which House you belong."

Emilie took the hat in her hands, examining it, and then looked at the professor. "So there are four Houses. Those are like.. working groups?"

Dumbledore let out another chuckle, shaking his head. "Oh, no, it is much more than that. Actually, your House will be a second family, a beacon for fellow students to unite upon. That doesn't mean you can't talk to students from other Houses, of course, which I greatly recommend."

He softly took the hat from her hands, and floated it back to the top of the shelf. "The four Houses represent the Four Founders of Hogwarts, a thousand years ago. We all have qualities and flaws, but some stand out more than the rest. It is upon such standout that the Sorting Hat will place you in the House that suits you most." He tapped onto his hand four times, and from the ground and literally everywhere, dust flew to materialise small depictions of a lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake. Pointing each symbols, he went on. "Griffindor seeks the brave and courageous, Hufflepuff the loyal and hard-working, Ravenclaw the witty and knowledgeable, and Slytherin the ambitious and cunning."

Lucille and Emilie nodded, eyes glistening with envy and happiness. Internally, both had already chosen which House they wanted.

They then tried on their school uniform. Of course, it wasn't as fresh and pristine as Alice's one previously, but it was a first step in the magic of Hogwarts. They paid for the clothes and two pair of enchanted leather gloves – dragon hide was definitely too expensive given their scholarship. Leaving the shop, Emilie looked one last time at the woollen dress and swore to herself she would buy it one day.

Warm and perfect, the sun greeted them outside before they declined the invitation to a new tan and entered Flourish and Blott's Library. It was a cramped shop with shelves stacked with books of all colours, purposes and sizes imaginable. From history of magic to hexes and jinxes learning, instructions to polish a broom, how to differentiate sticks from Bowtruckles and whatnots, there were too many book for one person to read in an entire lifetime.

Carrying on with the school furniture list, they eventually managed to find all the needed books: essentially all the basics they would need to learn bits of everything. Of course, it wasn't cheap and they ended up with a few refurbished editions to avoid spending too much, such as Miranda Goshawk's Standard Book of Spells, Grade One or Newt Scamander's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, which awfully smelled like charred meat.

It was definitely a place to come back to later on, if they wanted to read a few things about magic, since books about 'Muggle studies' were filled with mistakes and incoherences. It didn't even tackle the Great War despite being recent, and it even said Muggles lived in peace for centuries!

The list went on, and so did the shopping spree. They acquired two cauldrons for half the price because of faulty handles, and after an arrangement between Dumbledore and the owner of the apothecary, they obtained each a set of crystal vials for free. The scales were a bit off in weight measurements, but sturdy and cheap enough for them to acquire two sets, and managed to find two cheap telescopes, one being slightly bent. Feeling bad for the two new students, the shopkeeper even offered them some cartography empty maps to compensate for the low quality.

Milicent shook her head, seeing how the little amount of money was dropping dangerously. Taking the admission letter in hand once again, the frowned as she read about the missing items: wands.

Sighing, she motioned for Dumbledore about this supposedly last acquisition, who in turn grinned.


	11. Chapter Ten: Ollivanders

**Please note that English isn't my native language, and that it is my first story. I've done a lot of one shots, but never a fully-fledged story like that.**  
**The uploading rate will be very sporadic, if not scarce, and I'm open to criticism.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Ollivanders**

"Now, the next step will be your wands, that you can buy at Ollivanders. He is a very renowned wandmaker in whole Great Britain."

There was no need for him to be famed or anything, though, because the first sentence alone just made them squee in barely contained joy.

Inside, the dim lights and dark ambience of the store contrasted greatly with the vivid weather and sun they had just left. The walls were covered in shelves that hosted thousands and thousands of long boxes, with some left open or laying on a dark oak counter. Behind it, an old man was talking to someone younger who looked like his son.

The two looked at the new customers with intense silvery eyes that almost crept them out, clearly showing kinship.

"Albus Dumbledore, what a pleasure! Ebony, fourteen inches, dragon heartstrings, if I recall correctly?"

Dumbledore let out a half-smile, before shaking hand with the old man. "Yes, indeed. A perfect match and friend throughout my journey. But I come today for two students. Twins."

Ollivander Senior's eyes twinkled with interest, and despite his age swiftly came around the counter to observe them with a wicked behaviour, muttering to himself excitedly.

"Good day, girls. You come for your very first wands, isn't it?" He looked at the mother, tilting his head. "I don't recognise you. Muggle, I presume? How exciting, how exciting!"

The three Garnier held closer to each other, as if he was insane, while he went back around the counter and frantically browsed through pages of an old registry book. "Garrick, please go and fetch our freshest batch of wands. Twentieth shelf in the left corridor, at the bottom. Quick, quick!"

His son trotted into the depths of the shop with a nod, leaving Ollivander Senior to his task. "Tell me, where do you come from? You smell like… seaside."

Lucille and Emilie looked at each other, clearly refraining from running away and not at ease enough to reply to the insane old man. Milicent stepped forward. "From Guernsey, sir. In the English Channel, north of Normandy."

"Oh, isn't that marvellous! What a pleasant surprise, I have never had any students from here!"

At that moment, Garrick came back with an ashy grey crate filled with boxes like the ones on the shelves. Before he could even put it on the counter, his father started to browse through it all, stacking boxes on the counter. He left a little more than a dozen boxes there, and almost tossed the crate aside.

"Okay, okay." His voice trembled as much as his fingers with apprehension and excitement, almost giggling like a little girl, as he opened the first box. Inside, a small stick of wood was laying on a matte piece of fabric. He turned to Emilie, and carefully handed her the wand by the tip. "Pine, unicorn hair, twelve inches and a half. It would prove efficient if you are creative enough."

Nodding, she grabbed the wand… and did nothing. The old man looked at her, as if expecting something. "Well, give it a flick!"

As she waved it, the ash-grey box went flying through the hallway, Garrick ducking with lightning-quick reflexes to avoid getting hit. He didn't even have the time to stand back up that Ollivander Senior took it away from her, whispering to himself while Emilie apologised profusely.

He opened another box, and gave her a new wand before stepping away. "Holly, dragon heartstrings, thirteen inches. A great friend once tamed, and potential threat if not." She nodded timidly, and looked at some spot where nobody was standing.

Waving it like previously, she didn't even have the time to finish her move that it bolted out of her hand like a bullet and went through the ceiling with a hissing noise and red sparkles. They all looked above, aghast.

"Garrick, please go and fetch it upstairs. I think it went through my room."

Again, the younger Ollivander nodded, before going upstairs and disappearing behind a door.

"Well… let's carry on." The senior clapped his hand, almost amused, and opened another box. He handed her another one. "Try it on the floor this time. Cedar, unicorn hair again, eleven inches." He motioned to the others to stand back, and gave Emilie a nod.

Gesturing at the floor with her wand, a loud screech came out of the wand, making a flowerpot and the whole vitrine explode as they all plugged their ears. Doing so, the wand escaped her hand, flew into the air and fell at her feet, then shot a shock wave that ended through the dark counter, making it fall in a ruckus.

Ollivander looked at her as if she had just killed someone, as Dumbledore repaired magically the windows and rose the counter back on its feet. "Good Lord" said the wandmaker, "You have quite the temper, young girl."

Browsing through some other boxes, he opened a new one and presented it to her. "Maybe this o-…"

"Father! Father! Wait up!" Garrick came back from upstairs, holding the lost wand in a hand and a napkin in the other hand with two wands sticking out. "Father, may I try something?"

The father stepped aside, very curious, as his son laid the fleeing wand back on the counter and untied the napkin. He held cautiously the two wands to the two girls, who held it in silence.

The two wands lit up, sending a very frail blue sparkle in the air, that floated for a while. Then, a huge gust of wind busted into the room out of nowhere, leaving a strong smell of seaside as if they had been teleported on the shore, raising their hair on their head.

Silence held for a moment, before the old man looked at his son and then back at the girls. "Impressive… what is it?" he asked eagerly.

Garrick pointed at Emilie. "Ebony, ten inches and three quarters. Stiff." He then gazed at Lucille, and added "Willow, nine inches and half, supple."

Ollivander Senior approached the two girls in less than two steps, looking back and forth between the wands and his son. "Yes, yes, of course I can see that, but what's inside, my boy? What's inside?!"

"A hair." Father and son exchanged a long and silent gaze. "Varech, chieftain of Hogwarts' Black Lake Merpeople. He agreed to give me a strand of hair in exchange of… services, back when I was a student. I had never thought it would have a real use in wandmaking, but..."

He held silence, before Dumbledore intervened. "I don't know what kind of services, Garrick, but it has proved very receptive to our two new students."

Garrick nodded. "It has… attuned to their roots. You are linked to the seaside, forever."

Lucille looked at her wand, turning the wood between her fingers. It was slightly bended and quite light, looking like driftwood, as if to provide a grip in the form of a flintlock pistol. The dark sandy look of it was dotted with brown, and had a rounded tip.

Emilie's wand, however, was very dark with a deep crimson tint on the tip. It was straight, quite heavy and rugged in appearance, the inside of the handle slightly carved, with some sort of anthracite grey vine that went around the wand like barbed wire, and a very pointy end.

As they went to pay, the two Ollivanders declined politely since it was a rather new form of wandmaking that they didn't know to be stable, and thus they wanted to wait. "You can pay us next year, I see no issue with that." He scribbled their names down in his registry book with a pencil, and waved them away from his shop.

Leaving Ollivanders, they stored each their wands back in the boxes. Dumbledore made their name appear on each box with the same spell he had used in Gringotts. "Do not ever lose your wand, and don't use it outside of school. The Ministry is aware of each and every misuse, but also of everything you do outside. You could be expelled for that, not to mention be in grave trouble given the dire time outside of the Wizarding World.

Emilie nodded, quickly followed by Lucille. He then added "Well, since you have some money left, you may buy yourselves an owl. It will be very useful to keep up a correspondence with your parents while you reside in Hogwarts."

A quick glance to each other and a smile later, they were off to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Milicent eyed the purse, counting up to eleven Galleons and nine Sickles with a frown, before following up.

There, on the facade, some owls stood in cages that were hanging off the forged iron structure that made the store front. Inside, it was literally a mess and a ruckus at the same time. Feathers and guano everywhere, owls screeching at each other or customers whenever the door rang the bell by opening, yet the saleswoman seemed to be very calm and oblivious.

Upon entering, the small group went up to the counter and all of a sudden, the whole room went from noisy to mute, the greatly appreciated silence only to be broken by a "Good day, welcome to the Eeylops Owl Emporium. How may I help you?"

Dumbledore whispered something about a muffling charm, and then explained to the cashier they needed an owl. After some time browsing the different cages with a quick explanation of each species they could afford, they eventually settled for a relatively young barred owl with cream, sandy and brown feathers and big black eyes that made it look like a pine cone with wings. After some debating, they named it Antoine, after Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Their taste for adventure and the idea of it flying clearly influenced the baptising.

And with all their new clothes, items and feathery companion, they went back to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo themselves back to Guernsey.


End file.
